


Luke Comes For Breakfast

by ch19777



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch19777/pseuds/ch19777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No real plot, mainly Luke & Lorelai enjoying the physical aspect of their relationship. Lorelai's POV. Takes place during no particular episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Comes For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Sexual situations. No real plot, mainly Luke  & Lorelai enjoying the physical aspect of their relationship.

"Mmmm..." That is the only protest I manage to express when the annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock pulls me out of my sleep and interrupts the beautiful dream I feel I just had.

I'm way too tired for real words or complete sentences. Or to open my eyes for that matter. But the noise has to be stopped, even if that means I have to move and get out of my comfortable position half on my right side, half on my stomach.

I slowly roll over to lie fully on my belly, but at the same time shut my eyes even closer. Just to make sure that my body knows I'm not yet ready to get up. Behind my eyes irregular patterns and points of light are dancing. They are strangely soothing and almost make me forget my task. Almost, because the beeping is getting louder and faster now and brings me back to reality. I reach out to grope my way to the clock on the bedside table.

Suddenly my fingertips are brushing over warm and smooth skin, toned and solid stomach muscles which harden under my touch. I smile, remembering what -or better who- is responsible that I am so tired this morning. Waking up doesn't seem so bad now anymore. Not when Luke is lying next to me.

My thoughts drift to the events of last night.

Luke all dressed up when he picked me up for our date.

Luke turning various shades of red when I wasn't able to behave during dinner and let my hand go on an excursion under the table.

Luke searching for a tissue in the glove compartment of the truck to clean up after our unplanned but very satisfying stop on the roadside when we drove home.

Luke naked in my bed - what a nice circumstance to start a day.

God, I love this man. I sigh and I want nothing more now than to allow my fingertips to explore more parts of his body, but first finally the noise has to stop. Before I can remove my hand from Luke's manly chest, it is already silent.

Having Luke to take care of the annoying alarm clock is only one tiny of the many advantages of being his girlfriend, but it's nice nevertheless.

Happily I snuggle up much closer to him and rest my head on that amazing chest of his. I deeply inhale his typical Luke scent - somehow he always smells like summer air after a refreshing rain shower and somehow that always turns me incredibly on.

I breathe in deeper to take in as much as possible of his delicious smell and can't help sticking out my tongue and letting it slowly slide over his bare shoulder. Luke slightly chuckles underneath me and I can feel that the unexpected contact with my wet tongue created goose bumps on his skin.

My eyes still closed I draw a line with my index finger, from his chest to his neck till I reach the curls there which I adore so much. The little hairs on his neck under them stand up as soon as my finger arrives at the spot behind his ear - one of the erogenous zones on the body of Luke Danes, diner owner by day and sex god by night.

I can feel him kissing the top of my head, burying his lips and his face in my hair. He inhales just as deeply as I did before and I know him well enough to be sure that he gets as turned on by that as I already am.

I long to feel his lips on mine and raise my head to face him directly. Luke can read in my mind like in a book and takes the bait immediately. Like always his kiss soon brings me to open my mouth to deepen our connection. Our tongues crash together forcefully, they were too long apart to take it slow. One of Luke's hand is in my hair, the other one travels down my back till it rests on my butt cheek and draws my body closer to his, minimizing the space between us as much as possible. It's amazing what a variety of feelings he can produce in me so early in the morning before I even opened my eyes.

I cup his face with my hand and feel his stubble against my palm. I have to admit that I never really was a fan of facial hair, but Luke definitely makes that look sexy. Not to mention the sensation that the stubble can create when Luke places kisses all over my body, when it tickles on my inner thighs while he is busy bringing me to ecstasy by caressing my clit with his tongue.

Thinking about that makes me even more horny, he has that power over me. But as I begin to get more awake with every stroke of his hand on my butt and place one leg between his, another -less exciting- thought begins to form in my mind: I don't really have time to do all the dirty things with Luke that I want to do right now. I have to go to work, make sure that the fancy wedding of Hartford's most eligible bachelor with a not less eligible TV actress at the Inn becomes the huge success that the bride, the groom, their families and the press expect. Who's stupid idea was it to agree to arrange this event at the Dragonfly Inn? Oh right, that was me. What the hell was I thinking?

As tempted as I am to just stay in bed and let Luke make love to me in every way possible, I decide to act responsible and mature. A frustrated sigh escapes my throat as I realize that I really have to get up and detach my lips from Luke's luscious mouth.

Maybe the best thing to forget my lecherous thoughts is to open my eyes to the world and the beautiful spring day outside. But as soon as I do so, I know that this helps not at all to fight the humming anticipation between my legs or the shivers Luke's hands send down my spine. Because now I look directly into his eyes, blue like the sky with the presentiment of a thunderstorm hanging in the air and expressing that he wants nothing more than to stay in bed with me all day long. He really makes it hard for me to go to work, or even to get up.

"Morning, cowboy." I mumble against his lips before I place a gently kiss on the corner of his mouth. Like always he pretends to be offended by that nickname, but I'm convinced he secretly loves is. After all it were his cowboy like "riding" qualities that earned him that name.

I pull away just enough to look into his eyes again and wait for his usual response. Luke doesn't disappoint me and with his unique and adorable I'm-glad- to-wake-up-next-to-you smile he answers. "Morning, cowgirl. And don't call me like that."

As he starts to pull me against his body again and begins to mark a trail down my neck with sensual kisses, I quickly tell him -before things get more heated and I wouldn't be able to stop even if my life depended on it- that I have to get up.

Luke groans, that cold shower like statement was clearly not what he hoped for and expected from me now.

"Why?" he asks softly, speaking the word with his hoarse voice, that he only reserves for that kind of situation, directly into my ear.

Feeling his warm breath on my cheek puts my decision to get out of bed within the next two minutes to the test. And that his sexy stubble now gets in contact with my neck as he begins to suck at my earlobe isn't helpful either.

"Inn. Fancy wedding." is the only answer I'm able to get out. He knows how important that is to me, so I hope he'll understand that I really can't stay.

But Luke doesn't give up yet his plan to seduce me, apparently I underestimated the attraction that my naked body has for him. He puts now both of his hands on my butt and presses the lower part of my body closer against his pelvis area, making sure that I feel at my thigh how hard he already is. His left hand is stroking me in a very nice and almost hypnotizing way and so I absolutely don't see it coming that he suddenly slips it between my legs from behind and brushes slightly over my labia with his fingertips.

That unexpected touch forces me to let out a loud moan as a wave of electricity is washing through my body. Luke now dips his index finger into me, only a little bit at the beginning but soon deeper and deeper.

If my flushed skin and my hard nipples weren't already enough indication for him how much his actions arouse me, my wetness down there should definitely tip him off. Judging by that content and proud smile that he shows me, he knows exactly how he makes me feel. And that I'm in trouble now, ready to get totally lost in his caresses.

Desperately I try to think of something to cool me off and to distract me enough that I can make it to work in time. Michel would flip out if I don't show up at the Inn this morning and leave him in the lurch. Thoughts about Michel? Yes - that works.

Before Luke has a chance to foresee what I'm doing, I get out of his grip and climb over his marvelous body out of bed, quickly placing a kiss on his chest before I do so. He groans for the second time this morning and of course he tries to grab me as soon as he realizes that I'm about to leave him alone in bed, but I'm too fast.

The cool air in the room feels good on my heated body as I walk toward the foot of the bed to look for the dress I bought especially for the wedding. I know that Luke is watching me and that turns me on, no matter how hard I try to shake off the dirty thoughts in my mind. When I can't stand it any longer to pretend being busy rummaging through my clothes, I turn around to have a look at the gorgeous man in my bed.

There he is - bathed in the light of the morning sun that shines through the window, spread out with his arms folded behind his head. The sheets are scattered all over the mattress, but not one tiny part of it covers his body. I swallow when I notice that his cock still is pretty hard. I'm sure he does that on purpose - lying there like a present, waiting for me to have my way with him.

"That's not fair, you leave me behind here all sexually frustrated and then parade around naked right in front of my nose. That's like showing a toy to a kid and then telling him he can't have it. Or a banana to a monkey." he complains.

"A banana?" I giggle, thinking about which part of Luke's body I just eyed thoroughly. "Dirty!"

Like expected he rolls his eyes in his typical Luke manner after my comment, I like that he is so predictable sometimes. "Geez, Lorelai!" I also love how he says my name, even when he's annoyed with me — or pretends to be, like right now as I can tell by his suppressed smile.

We grin at each other for a while before my eyes are wandering all over his body again.

Over his broad shoulders and strong arms that are holding me when I'm in need of some comfort and when he's making love to me.

Over his big but sensitive hands that can do the most amazing things to me.

Over his hairy chest that is more comfortable to rest my head on than any pillow could ever be.

Over his...

Damn. I bite my lower lip as my eyes travel further down. What did I do before I got distracted by the advantages of Luke's body? Right, finding my dress. I turn around to continue my search, fully aware that he is still watching me and that he has a fabulous view on my ass as I bend down to look for my cute blue high-heeled sandals.

"What time do you have to be at the Inn?" he asks with a little spark of hope in his voice.

I just finish to tell him that I should be there about 10 a.m. when he already puts his arms around my waist from behind. "That's in almost two hours. Plenty of time!"

He is so cheerful about the prospect of maybe getting lucky this morning after all, that it is almost impossible for me to disappoint him again. But still I manage to tell him in a quite firm voice that I have to wash my hair before I go and that it will take forever to dry it.

"Your hair is fine like it is." he murmurs somewhere near my collarbone and to confirm his statement he detaches one hand from my waist and uses it to stroke my hairline. With closed eyes I press my head against his palm and at the same time tilt it to give his lips a better access to my shoulder and neck.

When I open my eyes again I catch my breath because I notice our reflection in the large mirror beside us. Luke's naked body all over mine looks sexy as hell. Wow! It is really hard to maintain the impression of self-control any longer, so it doesn't surprise me at all that my voice sounds kind of insecure now. "But there are all those photographers who only wait to get an ugly picture of me..."

His chuckle still vibrates through my whole body when he says "Really? I don't think you'll get there as much attention as I'm about to give you right now." I have to admit that he has a point there. And to make sure that I get it, he slides his hand down from my hair over my shoulder, takes his time to slowly caress the nipple of my right breast with his thumb and then lets it dive into the wetness between my legs. I sigh when he gently strokes up and down my inner thigh, full of anticipation of his next move.

Our eyes meet in the mirror and I hope that Luke is able to read the silent plea in my look. He is and finally puts his hand exactly where I want it to be. It's for sure not the first time that I feel one of his fingers on my clit, but I am overwhelmed every time by the pleasure he can give me with rubbing in slow circles over it. Electrified I wriggle under his touch and press my crotch against his skillful hand to increase the sensation he creates.

A shivering sigh escapes my throat and I realize that it's impossible for me to stop now. "Maybe I can just wear my hair up..."

I can see a happy smile play around Luke's lips when he tells me he's voting for that option and begins to put more pressure on my aching swollen nub, tightens the grip of his other hand around my waist. Ardently I put both of my hands over his one between my legs to show him that I'm ready for a faster pace. He brings his chest closer to my back and pushes his hard package against my ass, but that's still not close enough for me. So I reach behind me, grab his well-built butt and pull him to my body.

Luke moves his finger inside my wet creases without really entering me, making sure that he stimulates my clit with every stroke he makes. I can't help swaying my hips matching the rhythm of his hand and spreading my legs farther apart, too intense is the rapture his amazing touches cause in me. My motions create a wonderful friction between my ass and Luke's cock and I can feel him getting much harder than he already was.

I detach one of my hands from Luke's butt and put it between us. In the mirror I can see his eyes open wide with surprise when my fingers begin to give his erection the attention it deserves, to lightly roll his balls around in my hand. His sweet and exciting revenge follows soon when his ring finger suddenly enters me as far as possible. My juices flood his finger as I get more wet with every push, I'm totally lost now. Not only that his actions have an absolutely stunning effect on me, also looking at our reflection and watching his finger sliding in and out of me is incredibly hot.

But I crave for more, I'm ready for the real thing. My eyes search his in the mirror and in between my moans of pleasure I manage to stammer his name, much louder than I intended. I don't need to say anything else, Luke already knows what I want to tell him. He pushes his finger in me one more time, slowly pulls it out, brushes his fingertip slightly over my clit before he puts his hands firmly on my hips.

Hungrily he places kisses all over my neck. I shiver with anticipation when I hear which position Luke has in mind for us. "Bend down." he huskily whispers in my ear. Willingly I obey and turn around to my left, just wide enough that I can support myself at the chair next to me. Luke wraps his arms tightly around me from behind and kisses my shoulder blade. Feeling his hard cock pressed against me is almost more than I can bear, I want him so much in this moment. Want to feel him inside of me, to satisfy me like nobody else can. Unlike in all my other relationships before it is easy for me to let Luke take control over me, to get completely lost in his touches and his actions.

But apparently Luke likes to play games with me right now. Ignoring my whimpers and purposely slow he lets his hands glide down my body and then massages my buttocks for what seems like an eternity. I'm really desperate in need for some action now. "Luuuke!" I beg. Nothing happens. Frustrated I straighten up and turn my head that I can look at my roguishly grinning boyfriend.

"Getting impatient there?" He seems to be pretty smug that he can make me lusting for him so much. I kiss him open-mouthed and feverish, let my tongue slide sensually over his precious lower lip and then cautiously pull at it with my teeth before I finish with a more gentle kiss. When I open my eyes again, the roguish grin is gone and replaced by a ravenous expression. "Please, Luke?"

He swallows and wordlessly motions me to turn around. I have just placed my hands on the back of the chair, when I can already feel his hands on me again and his warm breath on my neck. Only seconds later he positions the head of his cock right at my entrance, rubs it against my wetness and gently parts my folds. When he slowly penetrates me I gasp out loudly, moan even louder when Luke finally without any more hesitation slides his hardness into me completely.

We stay like this for a while, allowing ourselves to adjust to our newly created connection. I love this perfect moment of calmness, when I feel him deep inside of me. Neither of us moves or speaks, only the sound of our breathing is audible. But of course we have to continue our lovemaking eventually, we are only able to suppress our passion for a limited time.

Slowly Luke begins to move, pulls almost completely out and then thrusts forcefully into me again. Soon we find a common rhythm, move our hips slowly back and forth in unison. Luke's hands on my hips draw my body close to his with every thrust, I support myself at the chair to be able to push back and to press myself against him.

After a while Luke's hands wander over my hot skin, caressing every inch of it that he can reach. My breasts fit perfectly into his warm, strong hand when he cups them from behind. I release a soft, needy moan of delight when he lets his thumb circle around my hard peaks, pinches and rolls them between his fingers. He knows exactly what I like and how he has to touch me to drive me totally crazy.

It's my turn now to return the favor and so I squeeze my walls around his cock, causing Luke to let out a loud groan of pleasure and to move a little bit faster. His right hand strokes my stomach, fingers dip into my belly button for a while, before he brings it down and gently plays with my pubic hair. I'm glad that he still has his other hand on my hip when he makes me weak at the knees by putting his index finger with firm, circular pressure directly on my throbbing clit. I closed my eyes when we shared our special moment right after Luke entered me. But now I open them again and look down at my body to observe how Luke strokes me — sometimes slower, sometimes faster, but always matching the rhythm of his hips.

Suddenly I remember the mirror and tilt my head to look at our reflection. The view is breathtaking and absolutely sexy.

Luke's tanned arms wrapped around me, contrasting with the paler skin of my body.

Luke pushing in and out of me, his balls slapping against me with every thrust he makes.

Luke's left hand caressing my breasts while his right one is still busy between my legs.

Luke biting his lower lip while he concentrates on moving rhythmically.

His eyes are closed, but I want him to look at us too. He is so caught in ecstasy that it takes two times calling his name before he opens his eyes. "Yeah?" he asks breathlessly.

He looks into the mirror after I tell him to do so and is obviously as fascinated by what he sees as me. For a while the thrusting and the stroking completely stop while Luke gazes at our reflection with astonishment. I can still feel the aftershocks of his vigorous movements inside of me and soon long for him to continue. When I begin to move again he does too, our eyes still staring at our naked bodies.

I watch him removing his cock out of me completely, silencing the protest I want to express by rubbing two fingers over my clit more forcefully than ever. Slowly he starts to push into me again, but only with the tip of his cock, and pulls it out once more. The friction he produces with this simple but effective exercise is incredible. Luke repeats that a couple of times before he resumes to plunge very deeply into me.

Our eyes meet in the mirror, stay locked for the rest of our lovemaking, exchanging looks of love and desire. My heart is beating rapidly as we both begin to move faster. A weird thought that's probably caused by the lack of blood in my brain is playing around in my mind: Luckily the window is closed. Maybe it's not that weird considering who my neighbors are, because Luke and I are both getting pretty loud the more euphoric our actions become.

Cries of excitement and grunts of pleasure are echoing through the air and I'm caught in a sweet dilemma. I would want to make love with Luke like this forever, watching in the mirror how we give each other amazing pleasures. But on the other hand I yearn for one of those delirious and completely satisfying orgasms that only he is able to cause.

My decision is made as I see sweat beading on his forehead, notice him gritting his teeth. I know that Luke is close, he is only fighting his own climax to wait for me. With one look I tell him that I'm ready to end our exciting new experience too and he immediately increases his pace and the pressure on my clit. As I almost can't hold back anymore, he creates even more sensation by putting his other hand also between my legs and rubbing along my folds with his fingers.

All I can feel now are the intensity of Luke's thrusts and strokes. I look deeply into his eyes when I begin to orgasm wildly, when my muscles clench around him. A shock of fire shots through my swollen clit as he still continues to eagerly stimulate it with his finger and keeps on slamming into me faster and deeper. Finally Luke wraps his arms around my body and holds me firmly while the waves of pleasure wash through my whole body and I go into a fit of ecstatic shakes and shivers. That's all it takes to push Luke over the edge. As my panting shifts to a scream of pleasure and pent up lust, he is coming too. A final groan that sounds similar to my name escapes his lips and I can feel him shooting his hot load deep inside of me. Just as my orgasm begins to subside, Luke gently runs his fingertip over my erect clit again and brings me to climax once more with a mixture of pain and satisfaction.

I have trouble standing when my body slowly relaxes in the aftermath and Luke is also trembling from the power of his release when he embraces me tightly from behind. We are both totally out of breath and need a while before we are able to talk or even to move again. Finally I manage to straighten up and to snuggle up to Luke's body after he pulls out of me. His warm seed is running down my inner thigh, but I don't mind that at all. Being in his arms after we slept together always makes me indescribably happy, no matter in which position we are. I can feel now his heartbeat against my back and his lips on my neck, hear him telling me that he loves me. All I need now is to look into his eyes, so I turn around and put my arms around his neck. He looks happy too and sparks of pride are shining in his pupils. Well, he has every right to be proud of the pleasurable bliss he just gave me.

"I love you too." I tell him while I play with a strand of hair in his neck. "I'm glad you convinced me to do that instead of washing my hair. So much more fun!"

He returns the grin I show him and pulls me even closer. "Thought so." Oh boy, can it get any hotter than naked Luke winking at me? If I wouldn't be so exhausted I'd know other ways to show him how sexy he is for me, but right now I am content with kissing his wonderful lips.

Luke is still spread out in bed after I am showered and dressed, put on my make up, did my hair and had a cup of coffee. He must be pretty worn out after our amazing morning delight. It's close to 10 now and I really have to go, but first Luke deserves one more kiss, to say goodbye and to thank him for being such a great boyfriend in every way.

"Nice dress." he mumbles against my lips and lets his hand slide over my back. Maybe he's not so worn out after all. I suddenly question my decision to wear this low-necked and partly see-through dress to a wedding.

"Too slutty?"

He laughs in this deep voice that I love so much. "Just slutty enough."

As hard as it is, I have to tear myself away now from Luke. This time for real, despite that he winked again and that his hands on my body are definitely a turn-on.

"I know you will be pretty tired tonight after our little exercise this morning and working at the diner all day. And I also remember that you have early deliveries tomorrow morning. But..." I seductively smile at him. "...if you're here when I come home, you can help me take off that dress. And what I wear underneath it too."

He gasps as I quickly place a kiss on his chest and stroke slightly along his exposed cock. Before he can say anything I'm out the bedroom door, I hear him call my name as I run down the stairs. Yes, that should work. He will most likely be here instead of his lonely apartment when I come home. Something to look forward to.

**The End**


End file.
